The Bond Across Worlds
by LawlDatBoi30
Summary: Ash's Greninja, weeks after being released in the forest, is unfortunate enough to encounter a tear in time and space and is hurled across the universe, specifically to the world of Remnant. Will he make do in this new and dangerous world? I do not and will not own Pokémon or RWBY ever.
1. Greninja's New Start

Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water that can split even the toughest of metals.

And that is exactly what this Greninja is making use of in this heated battle with these weird but dangerous creatures with hard bone armor and mysterious red markings. The Ninja Pokémon swiftly dodged a sequence of claw swipes that aimed at its stomach before vanishing into thin air. What followed were countless throwing stars compressed of glowing blue water that pierced the armor that came from every direction, successfully breaking off the bone-y material. The creatures were now defenseless and fell victim to a large pump of water that crushed them ruthlessly, wiping out the entire army of monsters.

Greninja landed in the middle of the evaporating beasts that dispersed in black smoke. But taking a closer look at the ninja, it is not what it seems.

This Greninja appears to be a young _human_ male with half of dark blue and white spiky hair and light pink eyes. Seemingly at the age of seventeen, apparently _he_ wears a dark blue hoodless jacket/cardigan with a casual dark v-neck tee underneath it, black dojo joggers, black tabi boots with armor, black fingerless gloves, and the iconic pink tongue, or in this case a scarf which covers his mouth in the same fashion as its tongue used to. Where its bubbles are usually on its arms and legs, they were replaced with, once again, armor of the same white color.

The now human Greninja reflects on just how it got here. A huge tear in the sky appeared out of nowhere and began sucking in everything in its vicinity, along with the unfortunate ninja frog. The day where the most hardest decisions it had ever had to make which was leaving the ideal trainer he ever had a strong connection with.

Ash Ketchum.

The warm-hearted and very determined trainer hailing from Kanto made haste and rescued the then Froakie when he took the mirrored Electro Ball for his first Pokémon friend Pikachu the day they first met. That trust continued to grow until it fully evolved into the powerful Ninja Pokémon while facing off against a hotheaded Bisharp and mysteriously gained the weird phenomena when it's and Ash's hearts become one, to the point where Ash literally feels what it feels when battling. That's how much their bond really is: a transformation between trainer and Pokémon.

The human ninja frog smiled in content at all the memories and adventures it had experienced alongside Ash and his other three companions. But something _had_ to ruin it.

A large avian-like creature squawked loudly from above before diving down after seeing its supposed next meal. Greninja decided to play smart this time. He concealed more of his face with his pink scarf and disappeared into the trees on the side of the path he was taking towards who knows where. It watched as the huge bird landed with a shake of the ground. It looked around for the human that was just here but something had decided to just ram itself into its eye, it shrieking in despair at the sharpness the mysterious object had.

Unbeknownst to it, Greninja flipped high above it before tossing down a black ball that left a trail of smoke behind it and when it landed on the grassy floor that was the forest, it covered the entire area in smoke, blinding the already damaged vision of the giant bird. It couldn't dodge in time the multiple slashes to its face when it was busy fumbling around with its loose vision. It went staggering back from the force and lost balance. The smoke finally cleared, showing not one, not two, not three, but possibly over _fifty_ of the human Ninja Pokémon all lined up ready to throw down again. The bird's vision finally regained its sight back and didn't falter at the many humans there were now. It flew in the air and sent out a volley of feathers that rained down on the face of the planet, getting rid of the fakes. The _real_ Greninja acrobatically maneuvered through the air, avoiding the sharp feathers easily, but oddly didn't dodge the last one which, to the bird's perspective, pierced his human body right through the chest. The bird squawked in success, ignoring the small puff of white smoke where the body is and descended to the "fallen" human it subdued. It went to start feasting but when it bit into it, a soft texture attacked its taste buds. When it looked to inspect it, the ninja's body turned out to be replaced by a weird, green plush doll.

Greninja didn't even let it start thinking of its next move when he jumped on the bird's back and continued to slash away at the pieces of bone to lessen the defense. A huge feather came crashing down on the ninja but vanished into a puff of smoke, again replacing its body with a substitute. He basically _glided_ towards the ground and landed with grace.

He really wanted to end this now.

He closed his eyes in remembrance of his former trainer and best friend Ash. Soon came a huge water veil that concealed his form momentarily before dispersing, showing a more upgraded version of the human. Where his white half of hair was now shaded raven black with a red lightning bolt. His blue half of hair and blue clothes now grew a lighter shade of the color and he also now holds a large shuriken compressed in water.

He opened his eyes and switches from pink to crimson red. They narrowed deeply before he detached the huge shuriken off his back and concentrated. After a while, his eyes and the red lightning bolt in his hair glowed brightly with power. The shuriken grew even larger and changed color, from blue to a bright red-orange, the shuriken spinning so quick with incomprehensible speeds. The large red star was released from the grasp of the Ninja Pokémon, the speed alone was enough to cut through the front of the bird and back. The force was so great, that the top half flew high into the air while the bottom half instantly went bye-bye. The top half soon came crashing down and evaporated into that thick black smoke cloud.

Greninja heaved a huge sigh of relief before scanning to see if more would jump out of nowhere. With nothing else happening after a few minutes, he nodded and reverted back into his normal self then continued his trek down the narrow path.

 **xXxX**

He finally made it to a city, a pretty advanced one at that. Cars traveling down a slick road non-stop, citizens going about their business talking on their weird white devices, people conversing with each other through the shop's windows. But what really got his attention were some of the different people around here. They were diverse due to their unique, extra appendages on their heads, arms, legs, and backsides. Ranging from dog ears to lizard tails, these folk were very much like some of the Pokémon at home. He wonders if they could use moves like them but that seems very unlikely.

He also noticed how the normal crowd looked at the animal people. Almost like they were scared or even angry at them. Greninja didn't know what was going on, but he sure as heck doesn't like it. He couldn't help but have a strong sense of justice; he _is_ the fabled hero of the dignified Ninja Village. But it was mostly thanks to Ash that he's like this right now. That boy can sure rub off on someone as fast as he makes friends out of them.

Night seem to come way faster then he would've liked. He has nowhere to stay for the evening and he could appreciate a nice, cozy bed to sleep in. He sighed and concealed his mouth with his scarf before hopping on the roofs of the resident houses. The Ninja Pokémon jumped from one house to another in an amazing speed, careful not to reveal his presence to the city.

A loud clang put his jumping on hold and the ninja sank into the ground in a veil of shadows. He traveled like this for a while on the dark ground near the valleys where he stopped and witness a large amount of crates being hauled onto huge airships and boats. The people were exactly like the ones he saw in the city, but now with masks that only hid their eyes. What were these people referred to as here?

"Hurry it up! This dust ain't gonna ship itself!"

A rather loud and arrogant voice resounded through the area commanded the animal men. He spotted an orange haired man with a bowler hat and weird clothes...also with dark liner around his eyes. Is that normal for males to put on themselves? The Ninja Pokémon shook his head and continued to travel in the ground in his shadows. He then saw them acting rather suspicious when they kept looking around, almost as if they are keeping watch for anything to happen. It didn't help when they were acting quickly with loading the carts and talking in hushes and whispers.

' _So these guys are thieves apparently. If that's the case, I must stop them immediately before they get any further._ '

He went on the offensive and tackled an unsuspecting criminal guy from out of the shadows underneath, pushing him against a stack of the crates knocking them over. The commotion garnered the rest of the team of thieves and went to investigate. When the group got there, they found their fallen comrade slumped against the pile of broken wood and dust crystals, completely out of it. They were confused on how he ended up like that before two of the men's eyes rolled behind their sockets and collapsing to the ground in front of their friends, with them looking frantically for the perpetrator.

' _They outnumber me ten to one. I can fix that._ '

He flickered in front of them and that was alone for them to jump from their spots in surprise. They were even more scared when nine figures appeared next, in front, and behind the blue and white haired boy. They turned out to be copies of the unknown child and before they can respond correctly, blue throwing stars compressed of water were conjured up between their curled fingers. Five of them leaped in the air and threw them down horizontally, covering up their escape routes. They were forced to take them and how bad it was to do. The five weren't done as they sprinted quickly, leaving a white streak of light behind them. The men tried to block their incoming attacks with their swords but ultimately failed when they broke immediately upon contact, and taking the blows anyway. Now that five were on the floor not getting up anytime soon, the five fakes disappeared leaving the fight five to five. The rest ran screaming for the hills but were halted when black smoke covered their vision, preventing them from advancing. They attempted to swat away the black fog but were put down instantly with a slash to the backside.

Greninja stood there, now all alone in the night. That was when the orange man decided to show up. He was getting fed up with waiting and wondered why it was that they were taking to long. He was answered with a strong and fast kick to the face. Reeling back from the force, he narrowed his eyes, annoyed that this plan was going to be trouble _yet again_.

"Whoever was stupid enough to even attempt that, please, _I dare you_ to try it again."

Now Greninja was not one to underestimate his opponents and so did the logical thing and stayed concealed in the shadows. Roman was fuming and quickly sense movement behind some crates and so he shot a flare of fire dust towards the area, igniting the place with hot fire.

Torchwick scanned the entire area that was in flames and smoke before smirking and walking away.

Nope.

Greninja front-flipped in the air and threw water shurikens that Roman was quick to dodge. The infamous criminal gazes at the boy whose eyes glowed a menacing red along with a lightning bolt in his hair acting the same. A large star was in the grasp of the annoying boy and transformed even larger and glowed red-orange that looked like it was on fire. The spinning star sped through the air with Roman again avoiding it but the impact was so great that the force managed to nick Roman in his stomach. He hissed in slight pain and witnessed something very terrible. The boy leapt over the two machines of their dust transportation and brung his hands together with a spiral of blue water forming in between. Moments later, a huge pump of water streamed through the gap between the two forces and successfully destroyed both ship and plane. Unfortunately, that stirred up more trouble, especially for Roman. For Greninja, he was perfectly fine way up in the air away from the _massive_ explosion that erupted due to the amount of explosive and fire dust that were aboard.

Roman was absolutely livid. The second dust failure this week (two days in row) and to make it even worse, he planned to go alone this time away from the city but the universe was just not having it. Why was he even doing this really?

Seeing as there was no point in staying here any longer, he fled the scene hastily. Greninja watched him go and couldn't help but think just how similar he was to those aggravating Rocket grunts. He went ahead and put out the fire with blasts of pressurized water for the biggest fires and small pulsing blasts of water for the weaker ones.

His keen senses kicked in and expertly threw a quick water shuriken towards the newcomer, who was a middle-aged blonde woman with green eyes and a...tiara? The star whizzed by her head and cut a strand of hair off the woman and dented the wall behind her, small rocks falling from their glued spot.

The woman raised her hands in wariness and preparation in case this gets out of hand, "No need to be so cautious around me, young man. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I am here on behalf of Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy. We noticed your battle previously here and all we can say is that we are certainly impressed with your prowess during a battle and your strange ways of fighting. We would like to speak with you and question you on your intentions for the future."

Greninja eyed her suspiciously and narrowed his red orbs of fire before sensing nothing off with this woman and cancelled his ability in favor of nodding at her. The huntress's eyes widened marginally higher than their normal position at the large throwing star that was on his back vanish along with his transformation.

' _Could that have been his semblance?_ '

She could only nod in appreciation without changing her expression and lead him away to a small building.

 **xXxX**

"Young man, I would really much appreciate your explanation on your battling strategy and your odd transformation mid-battle."

The Ninja Pokémon was now sitting across a man in green with white hair and small glasses holding a cane in one hand and a mug in the other. A strange box that looked quite similar to the Kalos Pokédex showed him battling the animal men and the girly man with orange hair.

For the first time, he cleared his throat, lowered his scarf and began to speak. His voice was surprisingly normal with a natural monotonous tone in his voice with every word, "I was born in a ninja village and raised there my whole childhood and learned the ways of their people. I've practiced day in and day out my natural abilities ever since birth to morph real copies of myself, attack with inhuman speeds, and I also have a perceptive affinity with water and the darkness."

Ozpin hummed in understanding with Glynda nodding her head at his dull but straight answer.

"And this...transformation. Would this happen to be your semblance by any chance?" Ozpin inquires.

"You would be correct in your assumption, Director Ozpin. My transformation is my semblance and it's called Battle Spirit. In this mode, my leg power enhances and my water and dark side increases drastically as well."

"Fascinating. Oh! I am terribly sorry, I forgot to ask for your name. Would you tell us?"

Greninja thought for a minute before answering, "My name is Jiu Ketchum."

Ozpin smiled and hummed again and asked, "Would you like to come to my school?"

Glynda looked to her boss in bewilderment. Again? What is it with these children?

Greninja, or _Jiu_ , frowned underneath his scarf. It couldn't be the schools that he knows since this is a different world he already knows that. But something about that smile and he swore there was a tiny glint in his eye that tells him that something is up. This school is no ordinary school.

"I will take your word for it, Director Ozpin. I accept the invitation."

Ozpin smiled a bit more and clasped his hands, "Excellent. It seems my work here is done. I will expect your arrival at Beacon. Glynda, show him the way out."

His associate nodded and directed Jiu out. The Ninja Pokémon now only had one thought.

' _Where is this Beacon?_ '


	2. Ceremonies and Reunions

The morning where the ships that were scheduled for Beacon in Vale, the Ninja Pokémon, or human in this world now, was lucky enough to receive one of these "scrolls" that every student should have from Glynda the night where the now dubbed Greninja "Jiu" was selected into attending Beacon under Ozpin's word. The supposed "Bullhead" that he was now on board was getting close to a rather large castle-like structure: Beacon Academy. He jumped back to avoid a scrawny blonde guy who was hunched over, gagging all the while to lean on a wall where other students moved away from him.

' _Motion sickness. One of the most unfortunate illnesses out there a human could ask for. I wonder why he even boarded this ship in the first place…_ '

He kept watch as the sickly blonde couldn't stay in one spot for too long and staggered over to a couple of girls, another blonde that was taller than the other girl with black hair with a red tint on her bangs, and let it all out on the blonde's feet.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" The shorter girl exclaimed in disgust.

The blonde,Yang, freaked out and shuffled her feet in an attempt at getting it off, "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

The Water/Dark ninja deadpanned at their behavior and shook his head in disbelief that these were the heroes of today.

Once they've landed, Greninja was the first out to try and escape the three nutjobs that were the, as Greninja will now call, "Upchuck Buddies" and the other students. The view of Beacon was pretty impressive in the ninja frog's eyes. The attention to detail, the massive walls, the large fountain in front of the main entrance, and just overall fanciness that was too much for his taste.

He's never seen anything like this before; it was probably bigger than the Kalos League way back then. Reminiscing over the times of his competitive days, he went over on what he knows as not "Greninja the Human", but instead as "Greninja the Pokémon". There was his signature **Water Shuriken** , **Hydro Pump** , **Water Pulse** , **Night Slash** , **Quick Attack** , **Double Team** , **Substitute** , **Smokescreen** , **Extrasensory** , and finally **Shadow Sneak**.

Ten moves in total. That is...a _major_ upgrade. He never even bothered to stop and think that he just used more than four moves. Maybe it's a side effect in traversing through different worlds, or perhaps it was that weird gateway hole that brought him here in the first place. That might have something to do with this. He wonders if this had happen to other Pokémon as well. It's likely since it happened to him, albeit unfortunately. He sighed and walked towards wherever the academy will take him but a random explosion occurred from behind the ninja.

He saw the same redhead from the ship talking with a white haired female dressed in all white. But the second girl was... _scolding_ her? She was definitely yelling, calling her names and screaming about something she said earlier.

Having just enough of it, he disappeared in a blur and in mere seconds reappeared right before the scolding girl's eyes, scaring her out of her mind. He then mouthed quickly in defense,

"I may not have the right to say anything here, but I can't concentrate with your midget voice yammering on and on. It's like having a family of mice shoved up my ear."

Her eyes shrinked and her face grew red and then shouted, "And just who are you to insult me like that?! Do you know who I am?! I'm a person who can ruin your life in an instant! I am-!"

"If you ran like your mouth, you'd be in good shape." The Ninja Pokémon quipped, earning an uncontrollable laugh from the shorter girl holding her sides, with the white themed girl shaking with rage and sputtered with her words before a new voice rang,

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Another female joined, this time with black hair, amber eyes and a pretty large bow on her head. Weiss smiles smugly at the boy, "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss gets even more angry as the young girllaughs even harder, "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" She gets up in the black haired girl's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow.

The short girl calls to the storming Weiss, still sorry, "I promise I'll make this up to you!" She sighs, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." She sees Blake walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back, "Welcome to Beacon..." She remains this way until a shadow comes over her.

"Are you just going to lay there until the world ends or…?" Jiu asks sarcastically.

The young girl flushed in embarrassment, forgetting that he was here too, "No I'm not. Uh, thank you for helping me out there. I'm Ruby Rose."

She extends her hands in greeting, with the blue ninja meeting her, "Jiu Ketchum."

It was silent after that for a few seconds, until Jiu asked suddenly, "Aren't you one of the Upchuck Buddies?"

 **xXxX**

Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby and Jiu are walking.

"I keep telling you, it was all that boy's fault for getting up in our faces and just _oh so magnificently_ emptied out his stomach right before us!"

"Alright, alright, it was a joke. Don't need to get so worked up over it." Jiu said stoically.

Ruby stops when she heard him and chuckled before a short, awkward silence falls, "So... I got this thing!" She pulls and unfolds a red box which transformed into a large reaper scythe and stabs it into the ground. But, it was very close to the ninja.

 ***POOF***

Ruby was stunned when white smoke filled the area momentarily and stopped in her actions by a small but cute green plush fell in front of her, "What... _is_ this? It's so _cute~_!"

She then looked around for Jiu but couldn't find him anywhere. That's when a pink scarf rolled down above her,

"Would you _please_ be more careful with your weapon?"

She raised her head to see her friend hanging off a light pole upside down on his feet only, adding to his cool factor that Ruby gave him.

" **Wow!** How are you doing that?!" The reaper yelled with stars in her eyes.

Jiu dropped to the floor and landed precisely on point before answering her, "To put it simply, I am a ninja of the water and darkne-"

"ShowmeyourcooltrickspleaseIwanttoseewhatyoucandocanyoudisappeardoyouhaveanycoolninjastarsorswordscanyouteachme?!"

Jiu the Greninja has never seen anyone other than Ash that has this kind of energy. But to respect her wishes…

Ruby watched as he conjured up three Water Shurikens for each hand and threw them to the nearest tree. The leaves were spread open to form a thin hole where they passed through, chunks of bark chipped off from the sharp pressure they had, and the last one went straight through the tree. Her eyes widened excitedly even more when two katanas appeared within his hands as he did a sequence of powerful and quick swings through the air, the water flowing with each slash. He then showed his dark side when he sank in his own shadow in the ground and started swerving in a line and different patterns. He even circled around Ruby's feet which she laughed at and started to play along. After seconds, he rose back up and wiped his clothes down with his hands.

"Jiu, you're awesome! You really are a ninja! I've never met anyone who was a real life one! Heh...I love ninjas. They were my favorite when I was a little girl. It surprised me when you said you were one so I just got carried away. I'm sorry."

"There's no need for that. I was glad to show you. It looked like you needed it after all that with the annoying chipmunk lady."

She giggled at the childish name before asking confusedly, "Hey, where are we going?"

"Don't worry, I know exactly where we're supposed to go. Follow me." Jiu lead Ruby to where the main foyer was supposed to be. After a while, Jiu spoke up, "By the way, that scythe is one of a kind."

The girl gasped and smiled at the compliment with her face getting hot for some reason.

 **xXxX**

Ruby and Jiu entered Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people. Jiu scanned the floor at the many students attending this year when a familiar shade of orange caught his attention in which his eyes widened to their fullest. Ruby looks over when she hears a familiar voice.

"Oh hey, I-I got to go. But...I'll see you later?" She asks with her hands behind her.

"Oh yeah, sure. Just give me...a second." Jiu walked very slowly towards the person with his eyes still wide. Ruby looked concerned for him before deciding he was okay.

Greninja had his mouth opened wide when he spotted a mop of orange hair in the crowd and his thoughts were correct. A male his age had chin-length orange hair and cerulean blue eyes. He had on an orange jacket with fur on the collar that had two clips to fasten it but only one was attached, the other leaving his bare stomach exposed. He also had on black pants with a red sash tied on the right leg with black sneakers that had red trimmings. What was most noticeable was the necklace with beautiful patterns that looked really familiar to the ninja. In the middle was a multicolored orb that had a strange symbol in it that looked really similar to Mega Evolution. He had a tail also, but if this is who Greninja is, it's oddly not burning.

' _Wait...no. No. NO. **No!**_ '

Greninja finally got close to the male, who then noticed him just now,

"Hello. Who are you?"

"C-Charizard?!"

The Flame Pokémon's eyes enlarged drastically at the mention of his real name. But on closer inspection, this boy looked strangely familiar too…

"Greninja?!"

The two Pokémon couldn't believe what is happening. How? Why?

"W-Why are you here?! Weren't you with Alain back at home?" Greninja asked dumbfounded.

"I could ask you the same thing. Do you have any idea where we are?" Charizard asked of the Ninja Pokémon.

"Well yes, I do know. We are on a strange world called Remnant. Somewhere completely far from Kalos. And the reason why I'm here is because something strange in the sky brought me here. Did it happen to you as well? Did you see anything rip the sky and sucked you in? And what happened to your _tail_?" Greninja interrogated.

Charizard nodded solemnly at his questioning and answered straightly, "Yes indeed. A weird portal in the sky interrupted our training in the middle of a field where it took me and the next thing I know, I wake up in another field where I had to fight off some stupid bears and wolves that looked the same and they did not quit. And for my tail...I don't know. I don't feel weakened or anything, it just burnt out. But I can turn it off and on to my will so that's good."

The Ninja Pokémon nodded along with what he explained, watching him play with his tail fire, "The same thing happened to me. Do you know what Alain is possibly doing right now?"

Charizard laughed lowly and spoke, "I am pretty sure he ran straight to Sycamore and told him what happened. I bet he's searching non-stop on how to bring me back. And what about you? What do you think Ash is doing?"

Greninja lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes in despair and hopelessness. Charizard began to worry at his behavior, "Uh, Greninja? What happened to you?"

"Ash and I...are no longer partners. He released me into the wild and told me that I'd be a great help in lending a hand with Zygarde and destroying anything that they pose as evil since I have a gift in sensing negative energy in living beings, so we left each other but I know that Ash will never forget the times we had with each other and that means the most." Greninja started off sad, then grew happy at the thought that Ash and him will never break that bond.

Charizard frowned for his friend but immediately smiled after, "Yeah. There is no possible way that the bond you share with Ketchum will ever be broken."

Greninja thanked him, but asked him a very important question, "Say, Charizard. Do you have an alias in this world? You can't keep the name Charizard unless you want people questioning you your whole life."

The Flame Pokémon smiled and pointed to himself, "Do you think I'm that stupid to not come up with something? I am now officially known as **Drake Pyre**. Cool, right?"

Greninja hummed and shrugged, "Not bad. Could be better."

Drake mock glared at the ninja and scoffed, "Tsk. Well, what's yours?"

Said ninja smirked and introduced himself, " **Jiu Ketchum**."

Both smiled and shook hands, ready for this brand new start.

"I'll... keep this brief," The two Pokémon were interrupted by the headmaster's voice up on the stage, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction," The Ninja and Flame Pokémon kept on staring at the veteran huntsman as the students whisper among themselves, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Glynda steps up to address the students next as Ozpin leaves, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

And with that, the students dispersed into little groups or some alone. Jiu and Drake glances at each other, until Drake mentioned,

"Wanna bet on there being more of us in this world?"

The ninja frog sighed at the mention of betting, "I will not take you up on that. But, I am pretty sure there are more of us here. I'll say...at least _two_ more."

"Well, let's just hope they're someone we know."

"Yeah, definitely."

 **xXxX**

In the ballroom, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed.

"It's like a big slumber party!"

Ruby, not looking up, said, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

"I know I do!" She purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... and a scraggly blonde, dressed in feetie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her groan, but another sight alleviated her from that one. A orange haired boy was seen topless in a corner with his blue friend. The sight of his ripped abs and muscles was enough to get her going but stopped herself before she did something that will scar Ruby for life. She ogled a bit more before she returns her attention to Ruby, "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yang cooed at the reason, "Aw, that's so cuuuute!" But she was knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"But what about that mystery ninja boy you told me about?"

Ruby stopped in her writing and looked genuinely confused at where he disappeared to after the ceremony.

"Oh yeah. Oh, I wonder…"

"Could that be him over there?"

Ruby followed her sister's finger and where it was pointing at. Her eyes shined brightly when she spotted her first friend here laying down in his sleeping sack, looking up in the air minding his own business.

"Yeah! There he is! But I feel bad leaving him like the way I did. I'll make it up to him tomorrow, seeing as how he is busy within his thoughts." The red reaper frowned at her inconsiderate actions earlier. He's not mad at her, is he?

Yang smiled and couldn't help but notice that twinkle in her eye when she gazed at the blue and white haired boy. Could she...no. This was Ruby for crying out loud. She has no interest in that kind of department as of right now. But sooner or later she will, and she'll have to teach her everything she knows. Well...not _everything_ she knows.

The two sisters then notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blake Belladonna is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book.

"That girl…"

"You know her?"

Ruby shook her head, "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" The excited blonde grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up.

Ruby protested, "Wait! What are you doing?!"

The amber-eyed girl looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to her spot before letting go.

Yang says in a sing-song voice, "Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater…" She then stopped herself and then smiles, embarrassed, "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

She goes back in her book, "Okay."

Yang whispers to her hopeless sister, "What are you doing"

Ruby shoots back, whispering too, "I don't know - help me!" She goes back to smiling.

Yang quickly picked up, "So... What's your name?"

The bookworm sighed as she's distracted yet again, "Blake."

Yang smiled, finally getting somewhere, "Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

Blake quickly said irritated, "Thanks!"

"It goes great with your... pajamas!"

"Right…"

Yang continues as Ruby laughs uncomfortably, "Nice night, don't you think?"

Blake jerked her book in front her, clearly fed up with this conversation, "Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!," Ruby and Yang stand there, "That I will continue to read," Ruby and Yang continue standing, "As soon as you leave!"

Yang turns to Ruby, "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

"What's it about?"

Blake asked surprised, "Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

Blake stutters, "Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Yang slowly says sarcastically, "Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!"

Ruby perked up, happy with herself, "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake laughs a little, "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Ruby didn't falter, "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

Blake is stupefied at this girl's view on the world, "That's... very ambitious for a child." Her smile turns into a frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang hugs Ruby into the air.

Ruby then kicked out, "Cut it out!" The forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars.

Blake laughs slightly at their show of affection, "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

Just then, Weiss storms onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg, "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

Weiss and Yang shout at the sight of each other, "Oh, not you again!"

Ruby tries to calm them both down, "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

Weiss shot Ruby a dirty look, "Oh, now you're on my side!

"I was always on your side!"

Yang then went to defend her sister, "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

Weiss stomped her foot against the floor, "She's a hazard to my health!"

The four then all calmed down all of a sudden when a bluish energy enveloped the bickering trio. They all grew sleepy and slowly walked back to their sleeping bags, not giving what happened a second thought.

The aura then stopped in its movement and a hand called for it back. When the aura swirled around the hand, it sank into the skin of the owner and was lowered.

The hand belonged to a white male with messy and spiky blue hair with black tint everywhere and a single bang hanging from the middle of his forehead and menacing red eyes. He wears an odd hat that resembles black appendages that hangs behind his head, he wears a cream colored shirt with a single metal spike attached to it, in addition to two more on his black gloves on the back of his hand. He also wears a midnight blue pair of plain baggy harem pants and black boots with metal straps. On his left wrist he wears a red bracelet with a orange stone right in the middle.

"I appreciate that very much, thank you."

The boy looked to his friend who was trying to sleep next to him. He had spiky green hair that was slicked back with a v-shaped hairline and and yellow eyes with red outlines. He wears a loose green button up shirt to sleep in with a green coat with spiky ends on the bottom hanged next to him, forest green trousers and black combat boots. Around his neck, he donned a leaf necklace with a green stone like his friend does just different colors.

"It was no problem. Hey, do they remind you of anyone that we've met before?"

"Huh?" The green boy rose from his slumber and squinted to see that across the room were two males, blue and orange, were patting down their sleeping mats in order to get more comfortable. When they both looked at the orange one, they notice a necklace around neck with a...stone...mega…

"Uhh…"

"Wha…?"

The boys glance at each other before screaming in their heads,

' ** _MEGA EVOLUTION?!_** '


	3. Initiation PT 1

"Greninja, buddy. Did you, by any chance, not sleep at all last night?"

"Hmm...oh! Yeah, now that you say. It felt like we just missed something very important last night, but I can't really tell what it was."

"Same here."

It was morning and the day of initiation, and our Pokémon duo are having a bit of trouble right now. Just yesterday right before he tried to get some shuteye, the Ninja Pokémon sensed a big and powerful energy in the air that was vaguely familiar to him; an energy that he sensed way back when Ash challenged the Shalour City Gym against Korrina and her Lucario. It seems Charizard felt it too.

"Well, I hope we'll find out sooner or later. But right now, let's go kick some ass!" Charizard yelled with vigor.

Greninja's eye twitched at the colorful choice of language the Fire/Flying type used, "I would appreciate it if you refrain from that type of language, man."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah right…" Greninja sighed as they walked through the halls towards the lockers. They don't even know why they were assigned to one. They don't have weapons. Their moves were just fine.

"By the way Charizard, what moves did you keep when you were sent here? You mentioned battling those Grimm before."

Charizard looked thoughtful for a second then went and answered, "I know exactly ten moves in total. There's **Blast Burn** , **Flare Blitz** , **Flamethrower** , **Dragon Claw** , **Dragon Pulse** , **Air Slash** , **Dragon Dance** , **Heat Wave** , **Wing Attack** , and **Slash**."

The Ninja Pokémon approved of this move pool. If they are ever in a tight spot during battle, Charizard can turn the tide by setting up D-Dances while Mega Evolved and just sweep from there. But he'll probably need some cover in order to set up, however that'll be fairly simple to pull off. A Smokescreen/Double Team combo plus Quick Attack is perfect to get the job done. And once it works... **BAM**! A Dragon Claw to the face and a Flare Blitz for overkill.

"Greninja, you alright? You're kind of drooling there." The Flame Pokémon said, backing up a little. It didn't help when he had that crazed, power-hungry look in his eye. It was pretty darn frightening but funny at the same time.

The aforementioned ninja frog returned to his normal stoic look before wiping the liquid from his lip, "Sorry. Just coming up with future combos between the two of us."

Charizard laughed heartily and swung an arm around the Ninja Pokémon, "Ha-ha! Yeah, you sure do like your combos! I will never forget our fight back at the conference all those months ago!"

Greninja smirked under his scarf, thinking back at their match. It was a heated battle (literally); both were on the verge of collapsing until the Fire Mega landed a sharp blow onto Greninja using Blast Burn. It was all fun and full of honor, that was until that whole fiasco with Lysandre and Zygarde happened.

"Jiu!"

A familiar, squeaky voice alerted their ears as the Pokémon duo turned around and the person called for met a pair of silver eyes right in front of his pink ones.

Greninja then answered calmly, "Yes, hello. How are you this morning Ruby?"

The reaper beamed and happily replied, "I am awesome! Hey, I wanted to tell you something about what happened yesterday."

The Ninja Pokémon watched as she looked down embarrassed and drew circles on the floor with her feet. Her face twisted into a very mournful expression. What's wrong with her?

"I wanted to apologize for leaving you like I did. I should've brought you over and introduced you to my sister. And here she is!"

"Hello!"

The ninja frog and the fire dragon were then greeted by the loud blonde from last night that kept everyone awake from her yelling contest with the other loud girl.

"Hey look, it's the other third of the Upchuck Buddies. Are you wearing the same shoes?" Greninja asked genuinely curious.

Yang looked at him pretty angrily and stomped up to his face, "Listen you! Leave my clothes alone and stop with the stupid nickname! It's getting annoying."

"Alright, alright. Geez, don't need to get so worked up over it. 'Twas only a joke." Greninja calmly said. Yang stopped and huffed before she smiled lightly.

"Fine, whatever. I still haven't thanked you for helping her out. She told me about you two getting acquainted with each other after her predicament yesterday."

"Yeah...I just happened to show up at the right time. You don't have to thank me. Hey, why don't you guys meet my friend Drake Pyre." Greninja introduces Charizard to the two sisters.

Ruby and Yang sees a person walk around from behind Jiu and finds an orange haired teen with blue eyes wave his hands in greeting, "Hello you two. My name is Drake Pyre: a good buddy of Jiu's and the best sparring partner."

The blonde realizes that this was the same guy she saw topless last night and walked straight up to him, "Why hello to you _too~_. I'm Yang Xiao Long. The pleasure's all _mine~_." She purrs the last statement, with Charizard blinking in confusion. He looked to Greninja as if asking what is going on, but the Ninja Pokémon shrugged his shoulders in confusion as well.

"Yang! Stop being weird! You'll scare him away!" Ruby pulled on her sister's collar away from the two.

"H-Hey! Ruby, what are yo-"

"Sorry about my sister. She's just being Yang, and you had the honor in knowing what that means. I'm Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you, Drake!" She greeted with a big grin.

"A pleasure to meet you, Rose." Charizard said back with his own grin.

Ruby eye smiled and gasped in remembrance, "Hey, Jiu! I forgot to ask you what your weapon looks like. And Drake too, if y'all don't mind?"

Charizard laughed and then blindly rambled on, "Ruby, there's no need for such things! You see, me and Jiu are perfectly capable in just using our mo-"

Greninja rushed to clamp a hand over the Flame Pokémon's mouth to stop him from revealing who they really are.

"What he means is that we have experienced more battles that calls for more close up and personal methods, so we just use our fists and feet to fight." Greninja cooly spoke in Charizard's place.

Ruby pouted and kicked the ground in disappointment, "Shucks! I really wanted to see what weapons you guys had. Well, I guess there are some people who are just fine without weapons. Even though that's really lame…"

Greninja deadpanned at her childish behavior while Charizard kept tapping on the Ninja Pokémon's hand, telling him to remove himself from his face. Greninja reeled his hand away and noticed his friend's tail on fire, so he quickly threw a Water Shuriken at it and put it out quickly in order to avoid any questions.

"Hey! Dude!"

"Shush."

"You guys are weird." Xiao Long spoke bluntly with half-lidded eyes, earning glares from the two.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda's voice appeared over the intercom.

"Welp, let's go guys! Off to Beacon Cliff!" Ruby piped up, pumping a fist in the air while marching off outside and following the other students.

"Right behind you sis!" Yang jogged next to the young girl.

Greninja went to follow until a hand clasped his shoulder and spun him around, "Woah…"

"Dude, what was that for?!" Charizard questioned his ninja buddy.

"I didn't want them pestering us about our real selves. Besides, they'll never believe us."

"Well, then we'll just have to give them proof, then they'll have to believe!"

"I was just being careful about our little situation here. Maybe until we can trust them a bit more then we'll come clean." Greninja left it at that before walking off to the cliff.

Charizard huffed out a bit of smoke then soon followed the Ninja Pokémon outside.

 **xXxX**

We open to Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — old and new— are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

Ozpin starts, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda picks it up from there, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Ozpin begin to explains, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Greninja, who was between Ruby and Charizard, looks over to his left and can literally see the poor girl's world shatter around her with her desperate scream, "Whaaaat?!"

Charizard was confused on why she yelled so afraid for when he felt a pair of eyes behind his back. He glanced at his side and sees a boy in green stare at him with eyes of temptation as if he wants to talk with him.

' _What's his deal?_ '

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin ominously said.

Greninja heard the blonde boy next to Ruby laugh nervously then gulp loudly.

Ozpin continues explaining the test, "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

The nervous blonde raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin ignored the boy.

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Charizard spreads his legs in a readied fashion, Greninja crouches in his iconic stance, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand.

The nervous teen speaks up from being dismissed, "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." He misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line, "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin raises his mug to his mouth, "No. You will be falling."

He misses more students being thrown, "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be utilizing your own landing strategy."

The blonde still not sees a boy with blue hair with black tint and another garbed in green getting launched, "Uh-huh... Yeah."

Charizard was then launched in the air as he somehow went even higher during his flight with Greninja following then flickered away right after. At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..."

The scared blonde asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink.

 **xXxX**

Greninja was jumping through the trees hopping off branch after branch with incredible speed and continued like this until he jumped from his post and rolled on the ground. He gets up and hears shouts of laughter and screams of terror above him, guessing them as the students from the cliff. He then sprinted off deeper into the forest to begin searching for Charizard.

His senses spiked up suddenly as he rolls to his left and puts a leg out to stop him from his momentum after running so fast. He barely dodged a black wing that was coming straight for him as it flew away back into the sky. A large Nevermore of a decent size was what attacked him as ideas started forming in his head.

He jumped an impressive height and found himself face-to-face with the red-eyed demon with wings before turning his back on it. He quickly performed a bicycle kick at the bone on its face to get rid of the small coverage. It shook off the damage and went in to swipe at the ninja with its body. The ninja was quick to dodge and fell right below the attack before meeting it with a Night Slash. The bird recoiled and quickly flapped its wings to get more air and to get away from its opponent.

' _Coward_.' Greninja thought scowling then disappeared from sight. He then appeared on its back as he cupped his hands above his head. A swirl of water manifested between his palms in the process of growing to an amazing size. The Ninja Pokémon promptly pressed it against the exposed back of the avian Grimm until the Hydro Pump did its job at puncturing a hole, forcing it to the ground below.

The unforgiving ground is what done it in while the body dispersed into a fit of black particles.

"I estimated that it was you last night."

The Ninja Pokémon whipped his head around and was met with the sight of a boy his age with blue hair with black tint and bloodshot red eyes. He wore sophisticated clothing and something nagged at the back of his mind that he's seen him before but back at home. What helped him out the most was the three metal spikes on his chest and hands. His eyes augmented.

"Lucario…"

The Aura Pokémon smirked at his name and started walking closer as their eyes officially met, creating their partnership between them.

"Greninja."

 **xXxX**

Charizard was in the middle of breathing hot fire at a group of Beowolfs and Ursa. The charred remains of his previous opponents were scattered around the equally charred forest. These monsters were like sticks to him and he decided to start a campfire. No? Okay, I'll stop…

The Fire/Flying Pokémon sent out a Heat Wave to burn off their bones and possibly their skin or fur, which it did. They howled and roared in agony as they melted under the scorching fire that danced on their bodies. The reason why they weren't fighting back was that, well...they couldn't reach him as he had his wings spread out seeing as no one was in his vicinity at the moment…

He groaned in annoyance as more of the stubborn Grimm took their place. He sighed and prepared for his ultimate move when a green dot came in his peripheral vision on the ground. He watched as his unknown assailant proceeded to hop around the hordes of Grimm with bright green blades on his wrists, slashing at the slow ones with precision and grace. The bone armor flew past the green boy as he kept on with his attack until he decided to switch it up. A storm of sharp leaves is whipped up suddenly, cutting the creatures left and right. One by one, each beast fell dead before another one joined in until every single one was put down.

Charizard was absolutely impressed at this guy's power. He then gasped as this guy was the one who kept staring at him back at the cliff. The boy whistled to get his attention from the sky, so he flew down swiftly to meet him officially.

As he landed, he was unprepared for the surprise fist to the shoulder, although it wasn't that hard.

"Finally! Man, it was killing me not to talk with you since yesterday! Charizard, it's me Sceptile! Sawyer's Pokémon? From the Kalos League? 'Sup bro!" The Forest Pokémon greeted eccentrically.

Charizard was stunned at the name and quickly caught on. He remembered him! He and Greninja fought once with the ninja as the victor, but Sceptile was no pushover when Mega Evolved.

"Yeah! Hey, what's up with you? Practicing a lot more with your Mega form?"

"You know it! I've grown exponentially in strength and speed all thanks to Sawyer! Hey, where is Greninja?! I wanna see him!" The hyperactive Grass Pokémon asked quickly.

Charizard sweatdropped at his speedy attitude before telling him, "He's somewhere. I don't know where but I'm sure he's on his way to the temple that is not that far from here. I saw it while I was up in the air. Let's go!"

Sceptile nodded as they ran towards the forest in the direction where their friends are now headed there too.

 **xXxX**

The two groups of two were unknowingly getting closer and closer to each other while running quickly. While in the middle of sprinting, Greninja asked Lucario, "So what have you been up to since you arrived on this planet?"

Lucario kept his focus in front of him but answered his friend, "I showed up here along with Sceptile since he was training with me in order to master his Mega Evolution. We began scanning our environment and before we know it, we were ambushed by these Grimm creatures that we quickly subdued with our teamwork. After that, we then searched for information about this new world and we found out about Beacon, so we applied here. I then had my suspicions about this mysterious group of people known as the White Fang who were robbing people of their belongings and I've deduced that they are the same as the groups from our world, but instead of Pokémon they are Dust. And you know how I get around injustice."

Greninja nodded at this and then was absorbed in his thoughts at the mention of the terrorist group, ' _Those were the same exact people that I attacked that night. So they were evil…_ '

"Look out."

Greninja's instincts did their job as Lucario and him jumped above the two blurs below them. They fell to the ground and slid across the grass and stopped at the foot of the temple where there were chess pieces all lined up in a group of podiums. It looks like no one showed up yet. They wiped their clothes off and observed the two figures that almost rammed into them. They turned out to be Charizard and Sceptile, who shook off the dirt from the ground and walked over to the two.

The four all stared at each other for a minute, not one sound was emitted between them. After a while they all smiled and put out their fists for bumps.

"Gentlemen, pleased to finally meet you all."

"Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"Woohoo! The gang's all here! Finally…"

"This world won't know what hit it."

 ***ROARRR***

The four Pokémon searched their surroundings for the terrible noise that resounded through the forest air. Then a multitude of Nevermores, Deathstalkers, Beowolfs, Ursa, and King Taijitu of all sizes. The quartet of Pokémon had their backs against each other and stared down the horde of Grimm in the sky and on the ground.

Lucario was first to speak up with his aura cloaking his figure, "Do they have a death wish?"

Charizard breathed a bit of fire and growled, "If that's the case, then I'll happily grant their stupid inclination."

Sceptile narrowed his eyes as the leaves on his wrists sharpened, "Let's teach them a very valuable lesson."

Greninja performed a sequence of hand signs and closed his eyes, "Class in…"

Lucario's aura reached its peak, Charizard's fire grew in size and temperature, Sceptile's leaves were glistening, Greninja's eyes opened half way with shurikens conjuring between his knuckles before the four shouted in unison, " **Session!"**


End file.
